


Hyperbole

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Mild Language, and a good uncle, because i am weak for that dynamic, kenny being a good brother, kid levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: Out of all the jobs Kenny’s had over the years, he never thought babysitter would be one of them.





	Hyperbole

Levi sneers at the bowl Kenny sets before him. “This looks so bad it’s already giving me the shits.”

“Listen hear, you little cuss, you said you were hungry so I made you dinner.” It’s only defrosted and reheated leftovers of some questionable casserole the old lady downstairs made Kenny nearly a year ago, but still. It’s something. “And it looks just fine,” Kenny grumbles.

“If I eat it, I’ll probably die. Do you _want_ to kill me?”

“Getting close.”

“...Mom would have at least made it look good.”

“Well, I’m not your ma.”

“Yeah, you’re a pile of shit, just like this food.”

“If you’re not gonna eat it, I’ll just pitch it.”

Kenny reaches out to take the bowl back. Levi makes an indignant noise and pulls the bowl closer, dips his spoon it, and shoves some of it into his mouth. He chews with a scowl on his face, staring at Kenny the whole time. He swallows loudly when he’s done.

“I’ve been poisoned,” he says before taking another bite.

Kenny snorts. Kids. He grabs a beer from the fridge and sits in the chair on the other side of the table, cracks the can open and takes a long swallow.

Out of all the jobs Kenny’s had over the years, he never thought babysitter would be one of them. There’s no one else to watch Levi, though. The dad has been M.I.A since he knocked Kuchel up. Fucking deadbeat. Kuchel herself works three jobs and is barely home. Kenny gives her credit for lasting so long on her own. She only came to him for help a few months ago, face tired, eyes desperate. And Kenny had caved. He may be an asshole, but he’s an asshole that loves his little sister.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything?”

Kenny looks at Levi. Despite his complaints he’s already nearly done. “I’m having a sandwich in a can,” he answers.

Levi furrows his brows and frowns. “They make those?”

“Sure do.” Kenny holds up his beer and takes a sip.

“Is that all you ever have? No wonder your bathroom smells like acid after you piss.”

“You have a foul mouth for a seven year old, you know that?”

Levi shrugs, goes back to eating. Kenny drinks more beer. When Levi is done he hops off of his chair and drags it to the sink, then he climbs back up with his dishes and washes them. Levi’s just finished putting them away when the click of the doorknob turning signals the arrival of Kuchel. It’s the most excited Kenny’s seen Levi look all night - he scampers quickly out of the kitchen yelling “Mom!” with a smile on his face - and Kenny would be lying if he said it didn’t sting a little.

He finishes off his drink and stands, follows Levi to the door and watches as Kuchel squeezes him in a tight hug, peppering his face with kisses until he starts to squirm in embarrassment.

“How was he?” Kuchel asks when Kenny walks up.

“Fine. He knows some...colorful words.”

“Course he does, he hangs out with you all the time. You swear worse than a sailor.”

“Bull fucking shit.”

Kuchel gives him an exasperated look.

“Okay, so you might have a point.”

She rolls her eyes. “Go get your stuff, baby,” she says to Levi, who nods and goes over to the small coffee table in front of the couch to start packing away his things. “You’re still okay to pick him up from school tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you.”

Kenny hums. “You should take off once in awhile. He misses you.”

“I miss him, too,” she says as she watches Levi neatly place his notebooks in his backpack one by one, “but I’m doing this for him. I want him to do better than us, Kenny.”

Kenny glances around at his sad excuse for an apartment - the peeling wallpaper, the worn-away carpet, the yellowing curtains, the window he fixed with duct-tape after a branch came through it last winter.

“Suppose the brat deserves it.”

“I’m ready,” Levi says, padding back into the room as he slings his backpack over his shoulder. He grabs Kuchel’s hand, then looks up at Kenny. “See you tomorrow, you big shit.”

“See you tomorrow, you little shit.”

“You two,” Kuchel sighs, but she has a small smile on her face.


End file.
